User blog:Ahpolki Inika/Summer 2014 Blog
Well, this summer has been a hectic one. Graduation being one thing, moving being another, and my 19th birthday (May 13th), being the last. Unforatntly, the home I've just moved (back) into is under a little bit of remodeling. So I might not be able to build MOCs for quite some time. D: In the mean time, I'll show you some MOCs that I've built prior to the moving. MOCs Mgahlr.jpg|Magahlr, machinist and Makuta. He's made his first appearance in "You Don't Belong Here". Knilac 4.JPG|Knilac, king of the Ywinakim of the island of Ames. OR he was until his old friend, Makuta Hyarui, went insane and imprisoned him. Knilac 3.JPG|When Hyarui drove everyone off the island (even his own fellow Makuta and their forces), Botar busted Knilac out and brought him into the Order of Mata Nui. Knilac 2.JPG|Since then, Knilac has been a recruiter and trainer for the Order. I might have him appear in YDBH. Takorrn AI.JPG|Takorrn (Did I spell that right? :/), Self-MOC of SED. Or SED, as most people know the character as. From what I can remember, he was originally a mutated Toa of Ice that murdered his team. (Love has a tendency for inducing insanity.) Takorrn+Ahpolki 1.JPG|This MOC was built sometime after SED left MOCPages. As of yet, he has no pace in any of my storylines (Though he might fall in with Dilukrom). Takorrn+Ahpolki 2.JPG|Height comparison between SED and Ahpolki. Lanous Matoran.jpg|Lanous, a Toa of Fire that appears in YDBH. His Toa form was posted on MOCPages, but that was lost when it crashed. D: So I have his Matoran form here instead. Unnamed Fusion 1.JPG|An unnamed Fusion I built a few years ago at another apartment I stayed at the time. This guy needs a name, though, Any ideas? :/ Pyros AI 5.JPG|Now here's a surprise guest: Pyros, or as most people know him as, Hydros. Pyros AI 4.JPG|This version of Pyros was never found by the Order, and he washed ashore on an unknown Island. When he awoke, he found himself as a Toa of Fire, trapped in Xy'nthlr. Pyros AI 2.JPG|He came across two other prisoners, Tarean and Allirogk. The three united in the hopes that they could escape the eldritch realm. Pyros AI 1.JPG|Sadly, they were cornered and fused into a Toa Kaita. This fusion took on the name "Hyrdros" since then. Nice little twist, eh? :P Pyros AI 3.JPG|The bare backside. Couldn't add much to the forearm due to the shoulder pads. Tarean 2.JPG|Tarean, Toa of Earth. He's one of the Toa Pyros encounters and ends up being part of "Hydros". Tarean 1.JPG|He's pretty much the "Heavy Weapons Guy" of the team. Sorry, no minigun included. D: Hydros Trio Hight AI.JPG|Height comparison between all members of the (unwilling) trio. Hydros Trio AI.JPG|The escapees before they were fused. Damian AI-1.JPG|Another guest MOC. Damian, or as he prefers to be called by, "Atukam Kramer" (Don't ask why he goes by "Atukam", ask his owner. XD)|link=http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/356314 Damian AI 4.JPG|He belongs to Hypershadow623, and is part of his Fieldus Magna universe. He doesn't post much content here, though. He's more active on MOCPages and Flickr.|link=http://www.mocpages.com/home.php/60309 Damian AI 3.JPG|One of my entries for one of Jahoan17's contests was actually a retool of this MOC. I didn't plan on giving him two pose-able hands, but I only found enough pieces for one. :/|link=https://www.flickr.com/photos/98077075@N06/ Damian AI 2.JPG|The backside. Really proud of the design. Damian AI 5.JPG|How the claws connect to the hooks. Some artwork. I've posted a bit of art regarding The Abstract. Abstract Portal Rune.jpg|A sort of rune used for opening gateways. An edited version of the photo of the right. Ment to depict a portal of someform. LoMN Great Cataclysm.png|The original picture. Abstract Symbol 5.jpg|One of many "prototype symbols" for the Abstract. Abstract Symbol 4.jpg|Ditto. Abstract Symbol 3.jpg|Ditto, the final version being the one above. Abstract Symbol 2.jpg|Ditto. Abstract Symbol 1.jpg|Ditto. Abstract Unknown 1.jpg|Originally, The Shattered was supposed to have Its head covered in bandages under Its hood. The idea was scraped, though. This might a random Abstract, as two with bandaged heads escorted Tuyet in "Through The Mirror".|link=Through The Mirror Dathachuri Sees All.jpg|Before School ended, my art class was given a final assignment: Draw a sketch into our sketchbooks. This is kinda of a prototype for Dathachuri, taking on his robed and masked form. Why is he on an iPhone? 'Cus I had it on hand and thought that it might work a bit. XD This is zoomed in because my real name is on it. Dathachuri Active.jpg|An edited version of the full thing, meant to depict his power over light. Dathachuri Symbol 1 BW Small.jpg|The current mark for Dathachuri, and currently the mark for his cult: the Oisulli Murtaeht.|link=Oisulli Murtaeht Dathachur Amulet.jpg|This drawing served as the prototype for the symbol. It depicts the primary colors, the secondary colors, and the neutral ones. At least, in some color wheels. Amulet Active 1.jpg|The amulet becoming active. Not sure as to what it's powers should be yet. Amulet Active 2.jpg|...erm, nevermind. O_o Xy'nthlr prototype.jpg|An old sketch I made in Art class. This was kinda like a blueprint of what Xy'nthlr was like. The sun/star is supposed to be part eye... yeah, Weird Fiction has been influencing me as of this post. :/ Jollun Sultan Set.jpg|Since Jollun and the Demoman each lost an eye in their childhoods, I though "why not?" XD (And before you ask; No, the Demoman AIN'T Nick Fury.)|link=http://youtu.be/han3AfjH210?t=25s In other news... I've recently begun writing my new serial story, Heartbeat: The Place of Dust. It follows Bara Magna's struggle against the M'kulyth. It's also planned to be followed up by a "twin" story set in the Matoran Universe. What do you think about it so far? What's your opinion on Heartbeat so far? Creepy Awesomely twisted ...imscared Meh, I've seen better. Aye! Did you just throw a Necromoprh in dur!? And I reached over 2000 edits.... WOOT! Now for 3000. XD And before I end this, a little teaster... Category:Blog posts